


Something Better

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"nothing cools him more than when Patroklos joins him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Better

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/), week #49, prompt of heat.

It's always hot during summer. They fight wearing full armor, and Achilles feels sweat sticking to his skin and everything touching it. He grips his weapon so tightly that it can't slip from him as he kills the Trojans fighting against him, blood hitting sweat and sticking to his skin along with dirt and grime.

It's a relief when Patroklos takes off his armor and he feels the stickiness lifting off of him. Achilles takes a bath every day in the summer, and though it helps to take away the heat, nothing cools him more than when Patroklos joins him.

04.08.08


End file.
